


A talk

by 13101999



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: The Talk, during season 1, embarresment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13101999/pseuds/13101999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a awkward situation arises and Danny has to explain himself.<br/>(one shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A talk

It was like most normal weekends Danny had Grace over. In this apartment he wasn’t able to supply a separate bedroom for his daughter and everything had been fine until this particular morning.  
**  
“Morning Danno”  
“Mornin’ Monkey ” Danny rolled over in the fold out bed on to his stomach so he could see his daughters face, that is when he realised he had a problem, he had a full blown boner.” God Dammit!”  
“What’s the matter Danno?”  
“Ah nothing Baby just go back to sleep”  
“But I don’t Wanna Danno”  
“Go watch TV then.” Grace climbed down the bed and turned the TV on. As soon as Grace’s attention was turned off Danny, he stood and tried to make a break for the bathroom.  
That is when it happened, a squeal that could break glass “Danno what is wrong with you? Are you dying?”  
“No babe I’m not dying it’s….ummm.” How the hell do you explain this to an eleven year old?” Grace Baby your mum has talked to you about the birds and the bee’s right.” Grace nodded” well when a man gets excited…. S...s... sexually his p...p...penis becomes bigger.” Well this is one the most embarrassing things Danny will ever have to do.  
“What ya mean Danno?” Danny was so hoping that he didn’t have to continue this.  
“Well a man has to become hard to be able to have sex with a woman and well… sometimes it just happens.”  
“Oh ok Danno I’m just happy you are not dying.” And with that Grace turned back around and Danny continued on with what he was doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea that popped into my head. Just those awkward situations that seem to come up.  
> Peace out people


End file.
